hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Anthony (2024)
''Hurricane Anthony was the first named storm, first hurricane, and the first major hurricane of the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Anthony was a very, very strong storm, to the extent that it submerged the whole Bermuda Isle and 45% of the Azores. Luckily, Bermuda residents have been rescued before the worst of the storm, which made landfall at peak intensity. A 35-foot storm surge destroyed the island, and Bermuda was erased from the map. Meteorological history Hurricane Anthony formed from an area of disturbed weather that formed just east of the Cape Verde Islands. It organized under favorable conditions, and the NHC began to monitor the system on June 9. It began to organize gradually, and it was in a high chance of development. The system became organized enough to be declared a tropical depression on June 10. It strengthened and was proclaimed the first Tropical Storm of the season, attaining the name ''Anthony. '' After a brief moment as a Tropical Storm, a weak through formed north, gradually weakening the system. It was declared that Tropical Storm Anthony was downgraded to a tropical depression on June 12. However, the through dissipated, giving the system a chance to restrengthen, and was again upgraded to a Tropical Storm in the evening of June 12. As a strengthening system, it grows diameter and its outer rainbands fell heavy rainfall in Puerto Rico. Under favorable conditions, NHC and NOAA both agreed to upgrade it to a Category 1 hurricane on June 14. After the Gulf Stream takes on record-breaking warm water, humid air and no wind shear, it has been declared a Category 2 the next day. On June 15, the strengthening system starts to develop a well-defined eye. On June 16, it was proclaimed that Hurricane Anthony has been upgraded to a major hurricane, the first in the season. After the very warm Gulf Stream feeds Hurricane Anthony some punch, NHC declared Anthony to become a Category 4. Hurricane Anthony was forecasted to hit North Carolina, but after a sudden change in track, Hurricane Anthony heads for the doomed island of Bermuda. After humid air, very warm gulf stream, and no wind shear at all fed Hurricane Anthony some punch, NHC and NOAA upgraded Anthony to become a Category 5. By this time, a quarter of Bermuda residents had already evacuated. After staying almost stationary for four consecutive days, Hurricane Anthony attained peak intensity of 180mph and 894mbars and stayed in that intensity until it makes landfall in Bermuda on June 22. Thousands of people perished, billions of dollars of damage occurred, and a very high storm surge submerged 95% of Bermuda. The day after the storm, Bermuda was no more. It was literally wiped from the map. The high amount of wind shear weakened Hurricane Anthony, and under unfavorable conditions, it changed five directions and weakened more and more until Anthony was nothing but a remnant low. Retirement Due to the very high amount of deaths and damage, the name ''Anthony was removed from the Atlantic hurricane names list and it will never be used to name an Atlantic tropical cyclone again. It was replaced by Albert. On the year 2025, President Thomas Rutherford declared June 22 "Bermuda Day", honoring the thousands killed by Anthony. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Formatting and function templates Category:Hurricane Anthony Category:Funny seasons Category:Category 5 Hurricane Category:DDT's Property Category:Cyclones Category:Megacane Category:Super awesome Category:Typhoons